justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Just Dance 2017/@comment-1465604-20160913204013/@comment-1465604-20160913212352
Who died and made you king/queen of this Wikia? Also, clearly you've got a highly selective memory as less than 25% of my posts are about how easy the routines are, but, somehow, that's all you ever see my post about. What is the point of everyone saying nothing but "I love this game and every insofar"? That's not conductive discussion... because it isn't discussion. "What do you think about the game?" "Oh, I love it" "Me too!" "There's nothing wrong with it! Everything is perfect!" "I know right?!". Yeah, great discussion there. You come to this Wikia to see mindless blathering and back slapping about how awesome this game is? Great, I come here for news of the game and meaningful discussion of what people think about the game. Contrary to popular belief, Just Dance being a game that everyone should be able to pick up =/= Every routine or at least almost all of them has to be super-easy and repetitive. Just Dance 4, 2014 and 2015 had a perfect mix of easy routines that anyone could pick up and difficult routines for those who want to put in the effort. Nobody ever saw "Bad Romance (Official Choreo)" and went "Nope, I'm never playing Just Dance 2015, ever". They just chose another routine. Having a set list of 90% Easy routines is not going to bring in more players, it's just going to alienate players who want a little challenge. Just Dance 2017 is set to become a footnote in the Just Dance community. A lot of us will buy the game and play it but then quickly switch it out for JD2014, JD4 or JD2015 (for that sweet, sweet "Bad Romance (Official Choreo)"). "Youth Training Manual" is fun. It's like "I've Gotta Feeling". Simplistic for the most part, but it's got a good mix of fun choreography, energetic dance moves and at least some variety that altogether create a fun choreography from what started out as a simplistic routine (for the most part). Meanwhile, we get trainwrecks like "Into You", where they put a lot of effort into everything except the choreography. Have you actually sat down and looked at the choreography? Not counting mirrored versions of moves, the choreography consists of 8 moves. I can like the series and plan on buying the game, yet not blindly love everything about it. At least 50% of the posts on this Wikia are either: * I want this song/This song must be in the game/What would your reaction be if they added this song? * Hey, some artist just released this new song. It should be in Just Dance/What do you think about it/Should it be on Just Dance/It will most probably be on just dance because Conspiracy Theory Here * I can't wait for the game/I want more previews/I want the entire setlist/It's my Birthday * My predictions for the song list list of songs that will never make it into the game here In other words: Spam. Spam, spam, spam. I don't see you raging about that. But I post the occasional post about how easy the routines are (seriously, the last time I did that except today was over a week ago, yet you're harping on about how you "only see me post about this topic". You know what I do with posts I find uninteresting? I scroll past them. So should you. Or are you incapable of doing that? Does the mere existence of the occasional post which is negative towards this game in any way somehow hurt your very soul? Also, try editing your posts instead of triple posting.